


[Podfic of] Valerie for Forgetfulness

by isweedan



Category: Doctor Who, Magic School Bus
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:06:03] Author's Summary: Her students said she was magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Valerie for Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valerie for Forgetfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6912) by ClocketPatch. 



> This was recorded to be part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html) AWESOME!

Coverart by [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

**Length**  0:06:03

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bDoctor%20Who,%20Magic%20School%20Bus%5d%20Valerie%20for%20Forgetfulness.mp3)


End file.
